final_destination_6fandomcom-20200215-history
Dean Gondol
Dean Gondol is the tritagonist turned secondary antagonist of ''Final Destination.Death's Books ''and is a survivor of Ragnolk Ship explosion. Dean was the fifth survivor to die of Ragnolk. Biography Early Life Dean lived in Brooklyn,New York and attended in Brooklyn High School.He always argued with Danny and he was best friend of Lee Jack.Dean was boyfriend of Pam.Dean equalified to a trip in Ragnolk Ship. He also saved his life with a woman's death news. ''Final Destination:Death‘s Books '' Dean was first seen when Lee and Hailey were walking at the Ship.Dean and Pam told them there was a surprise.Later they sit on a sofa and talked with Josh and Marcus. Moments later Danny came and a fight begin to start. After Lee saw a premonition that the Ship will explode and everyone will die,Dean kicked off the plane for fighting.In the boat,Dean said Larry and Bob will die because this premonitions are real.Others said they know but survivor deaths are consequences.Suddenly Ragnolk exploded just as Lee predicted.Everyone died in the Ship. Later Dean came to Larry and Bob’s funeral with Pam.He said ‘’Lee was true.’’to Marcus.Next day,him and Pam were driving to a coffee shop for meeting with other survivors.Abruptly traffic stops and Dean asks a man what was going on.Man answered rudely and a fight begins.Dean pushed the Man to road,a car unfortunately hit and obliterated him.When they came to coffee shop, Pam died when a car motor impaled her.After her death, Dean begins slowly paranoid.Later Dean and other survivors went to Lee’s house with Sarah’s car.Lee told them Death is still action,Pam and Danny died because of this.Next day Dean along with Lee,Marcus and Josh went to Bludworth Funeral Homes where they learned if you kill someone who doesn’t meant to die in the Ship,you take his/hers life.Dean realized he took the drivers life with causing his death.Moments later Marcus saved by Lee from crushed by a tree,and Josh died when a tow truck hook bisected him.Next night,Lee and Hailey came to an amusement park where Dean was.Lee told Greene was chasing them and next one was himself. Dean accepted his help wanting,but he told it was a lie short after. He showed Lee and Hailey a gun to kill them.Hailey asked what was going on,Dean said Death will thank to him when he will kill survivors who were saved.Lee said he is not saved yet, then Dean told he will help to Lee in his turn,then kill both of them. Death Suddenly Agent Greene came with gun and Dean shouted at him,abruptly a rollercoaster track flew and Lee saved himself. Dean laughed,but died when another track bisected him before he shot Lee. Lee and Hailey understood he is dead because Vic's lifespan was only 2 days. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Major Characters Category:Bisected Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Characters witnessed another's Death Category:Coffee Beaney accident witnesses Category:Boyfriends Category:Deceased Category:Final Destination:Death's Books Category:Final Destination:Death's Books characters Category:Murderers Category:Envious Category:Jealous Category:Friendly Category:Friendly Gone Bad Category:Arrogant Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:In Love Category:Have deceased girlfriends Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Died one person before from their order Category:Didn't died in their order Category:Sliced Category:Teenagers Category:Characters witnessed two Death Category:Ragnolk Ship survivors Category:Ragnolk Guests Category:Person Visited Bludworth Category:XXX Brutal Death suffered Category:Fifth Survivor to Die Category:Abrupt Death victims